The Prince and the Shortie
by nyarorin
Summary: —"k-kyaa!" / 'haah, laki-laki itu menyebalkan..' / "yo , pendekk" . /apakah aku sebaiknya menjauhi len?/ Dan, seperti inilah awal dari kehidupanku di sma.


Disclaimer : vocaloid hanya milik yang punya, dan tidak akan menjadi milik saya! (?)

©nyarorin

The prince and the shortie

.

.

.

.

.

Bunga sakura yang berjatuhan menandakan waktunya tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Mulai hari ini, aku, Kagamine Rin, masuk SMA! Hari ini adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru, dan kau tahu? Aku kesiangan.

Aki berlari tergesa-gesa menuju gerbang sekolah yang jaraknya masih dibilang cukup jauh, dan—"k-kyaa!" _.. brukk_ ~ aku tak tahu jelas apakah seseorang menabrakku, atau aku yang menabrak seseorang. Yang jelas, kita sama-sama terjatuh. Laki-laki itu berambut kuning emas, layaknya milikku.

"oii, liat-liat dong kalo jalan, pendek!" katanya. "k..kan situ yang nabrak!" jawabku spontan sambil bangkit berdiri, dan kembali berlari menuju ke gerbang yang kelihatannya akan segera ditutup oleh pak satpam(?). "a-apa katamu, PENDEEEKK?!" sahut lelaki itu, berlari mengikutiku dari belakang. "HAAA?!"

Kami pun berhasil masuk kedalam area sekolah dengan selamat (?) dan kami berhasil mengikuti upacara penerimaan murid baru _nyari_ s tepat waktu _. 'haah, laki-laki itu menyebalkan.. lagian, cewek yang pendek itu imut tauu'_ pikirku dalam hati. _Well_ , akan lebih baik jika dia tidak sekelas denganku.

..

"yo , pendekk"

.

.

Aku.. aku tak percaya ini.. tidak hanya sekelas, tetapi dia duduk didepanku! Oh, Kamisama, apa dosa-dosaku? "kacang mahal tau, pendek-chann" "aku punya nama dan namaku bukan pendekkk!" jawabku sedikit kesal. "heh.. baiklah, siapa namamu?" tanyanya. "rin.. Kagamine Rin." Dapat kulihat, wajahnya sedikit kaget, lalu kembali tersenyum. "hahaha, aku Kagamine Len. Marga kita sama. Aneh.." aku tidak begitu peduli soal itu, dan kembali ngacangin dia. "heyy, pendekkk!" "sudah kubilang namaku bukan pendeekk!" jawabku kesal, menggembukan pipiku. Memangnya dia harus banget memanggilku 'pendek'? "lalu.. rin?" aku kaget ketika mendengarnya langsung memanggilku 'rin'. Karena, hey, kita baru kenal! "r..rinn? siapa yang menyuruhmu memanggilku Rinn?!" lalu dia tertawa, dan menatap wajahku dengan senyum sedikit licik(?) "habis, kan lucu kalau aku memanggilmu 'kagamine'. Ntar dikira orang gila, manggil nama sendiri. Kan? Panggil saja aku len." Menyadari hal itu, aku sedikit malu. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku memerah. "lalu, sebaiknya bagaimana aku memanggilmu, pendek?" "te..terserahhh!"

Dan, seperti inilah awal dari kehidupanku di sma.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak sekolah dimulai. Aku menatap bento ku untuk makan siang dengan tidak nafsu makan. Bagaimana tidak, sejak Kagamine Len duduk didepanku, ia sangat mengganggu dan menjengkelkan. Ahh, sungguh tidak beruntung.

"Rin-chann? Kamu tidak mau makan?" sahut gadis berambut tosca yang saat ini tengah duduk didepanku, yang notabene adalah sahabatku sejak sd. "ah, maaf. Ya, sedang tidak nafsu makan.. aku akan makan ini dirumah." Jawabku sambil menyimpan kembali kotak bento kedalam tasku. "begitukah? Yasudah, kalau begitu~" kata miku sambil melahap roti melon kesukaannya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat kami makan (ditempat dudukku dikelas), terdengar suara cewek-cewek yang terdengar seperti, 'i..itu dia len kun!' atau "uwaah len kun hari ini keren sekalii' atau 'len kuuunnn~!' , dan semacamnya. Ya, sejak sekolah dimulai, Len mulai menjadi populer disekolah, dan menjadi idaman para perempuan di sekolah ini. Ya, katanya sih menurut mereka len itu tampan, keren, baik hati, dll. Sekali lagi, MENURUT MEREKA. Dan karena itu, len diberikan julukan-julukan seperti 'pangeran' dan sebagainya.

"uwah, len kun populer sekali ya, rin-chann.." sahut miku sambil kembali melahap rotinya. "yah, tapi menjengkelkann!" jawabku ketus. "tapi banyak yang iri denganmu loh, Rin-chan. Karena kamu beruntung bisa duduk dibelakang si pangeran itu!" aku menghela nafas mendengar perkataan miku. Sudah tak bisa kuhitung berapa banyak orang yang mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku. "ayolah, miku. Aku tidak merasa beruntung sama sekali. Aku malah gak suka duduk dibelakangnya" "ahhaha, siapa suruh punya marga sama. Sudah ya, aku kembali ke tempat duduk ku dulu, yang punya kursi ini datang. Jaa ne!" miku tertawa kecil dan kembali ke tempat duduknya yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempatku. Dan, 'yang punya kursi' pun datang.

"yo, pendek-chan"

'sang pangeran' pun datang dan duduk ditempatnya, yang sebelumnya diduduki miku. Oh, sensei, kenapa gak miku aja yang duduk di tempat len? "y-yo.." jawabku pelan. Aku dapat melihat banyak fans len yang melihat kami dari luar kelas, dalam kelas, atau dariimanapun itu, dan mereka memberiku tatapan maut. "fansmu banyak sekali, 'pangeran'. Kayak semut" len tertawa lepas seperti biasanya, "hahaha, seperti semut? Berarti aku manis dong." "ahahaha, gak lucu tau." Mendengar perkataanku, len menyentil jidatku. "aw, sakit, tau!" "ahahaha, maaf maaf, pendek chan" melihat perbuatan len, fans len pun semakin menjadi-jadi dan menusukku dengan tatapan maut mereka. "len, fansmu menatapku seperti mereka ingin melemparku dari lantai 3 ini." "ya, kalau kau dilempar, tinggal kutangkap. Tapi, ermm.. mungkin kau terlalu berat." Jawabnya santai. "apa katamuuu?!"

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Setiap harinya, ada saja ulah-ulah fans len kepadaku, seperti menyengkatku, mendorongku, merusak lokerku, dan sebagainya. Aku tidak tahu apakah len menyadarinya, atau mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya sama sekali. Aku pun berfikir, _apakah aku sebaiknya menjauhi len?_

"rin chan? Kok bengong lagi?" miku membuyarkan lamunanku ditengah istirahat siang. "ahh, aku bengong lagi ya?" jawabku mengusap wajahku yang sedikit ngantuk. "sudah sepuluh kali kuhitung kamu bengong sejak pagi tadi, Rin-chan. Kamu kenapa?" Tanya miku. "ermm.. entahlah, mungkin aku sedikit lelah.. ah, aku mau ke toilet sebentar, ya" jawabku, pergi meninggalkan miku dikelas. ".. rin-chan…"

Setelah selesai menggunakan toilet, aku hendak keluar dari bilik toilet. Tetapi, aku mendengar ada cewek-cewek yang berjalan masuk ke toilet perempuan. "hey, kamu tahu, kagamine rin dari kelas 1-4?" _'di..diriku?_ ' "aah, perempuan yang dekat dengan len itu?" "iya! Kudengar katanya dia memaksa gurunya supaya dia duduk didekat len, lho!" _'...a..apaa?'_ "tetapi kenapa ya len kok kayaknya ngomoong terus sama dia?" "entahlah, kuharap len bisa membuka matanya!" "iya, hahahaha" .. ' _memangnya aku tidak boleh ada di dekat len, ya?'_ Eh, mengapa aku berpikir seperti ini?

Setelah mendengar perkataan mereka, aku pun kembali ke kelas, Melihat len ditempat duduknya. Menghela nafas panjang, aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk ku. "yo, pendek-chann" mendengar len menyapaku seperti biasa, aku semakin merasa tidak enak. " pendek chaannn!" kata len sedikit berteriak untuk menyadarkanku. _Ahh, matanya biru sejernih air.._ pikirku dalam hati. "p..pendek chan?" panggil len untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan aku tersadar dari lamunanku lagi. "a-ah, aku melamun lagi.." "jangan kebanyakan melamun, pendek. Pelajaran sudah mau dimulai." Kata len, menyentil hidungku. "a..aku tahu.." setelah len berbalik badan, aku merasakan wajahku memanas. Dadaku juga berdebar cepat _. A..ada apa denganku ini..?_

Dan, pada saat itu, aku baru sadar,

Selama ini,

aku melamun,

memikirkan len.

~To be continued~

.

.

.

Yoo~ salam kenal semuanyaa! Ini fanfic pertama saia di , jadi masih newbie nih ceritanya xD. Jadi masih banyak kekurangan, jadi mohon bantuannya , yoroshiku~! Ditunggu update selanjutnya, ya! Mind to review? Arigatou ;D


End file.
